Sydney Driscoll
Sydney Driscoll to nowa postać, pojawiająca się pierwszy raz w sezonie 5. Biografia Sydney jest nową członkinią drużyny pływackiej w Rosewood High School, który przeszedł transformację. Bardzo podziwia Emily i chce pływać takim stylem jak ona. W Miss Me x100 ujawniono, że razem z Jenną Marshall należą do Armia Mony. W How the 'A' Stole Christmas, okazuje się, że Sydney i Mona należą do nowej grupy fanów ''Alison. Podczas maskarady na Zimowym Balu zwierza się Emily, że ona i niewidoma myślały, że blondynka zabiła Monę. Gdy okazuję się, że dziewczyna jednak żyje zaczyna nienawidzić byłą idolkę. W sezonie 7, Stdney powraca i nadal pracuje dla Jenny, ale i dla Uber A. Spotyka się z Arią i chcę doprowadzić, by była po ich stronie. Twierdzi, że widziała jak Marshall strzelała do Spencer i wyniosła ją z kościoła w The DArkest Knight. Występowanie |-|Sezon 5= 'Surfing the Aftershocks' Emilypo raz pierwszy zauważa Sydney stojącą przy szafkach. Emily myślała, że patrzy się na nią ze względu na Ali. Podeszła do niej, żeby powiedzieć, na co Sydney zareagowała niezręcznością, i powiedziała, że Emily ma wielki talent, i czy mogłaby ją sprawdzić. 'Thrown From The Ride' Sydney skarży się na swój czas, a Emily daje jej porady. Obiie umawiały się na wyjście na miasto kiedy weszła Paige. Emily zapytała się czy się przyłączy, a Sydney ją poparła. Paige, Sydney i Emily, siedzą w pizzeri w mieście rozmawiajśc, o pizzy. 'Miss Me x 100' Nastepnego dnia dziewczyny umawiają się na karaoke z "Krainą lodu". Spotykają się o 19:00. NA dziedzińcu Rosewood, Sydney i Emily kupują popcorn, gdy Paige podchodzi do nich mówiąc, że Bridget Woo powiedziała jej, że nie widziała dzisiaj Jenny, Emily mówi, że była prawdopodobnie pijana, na co Sydney pyta "Jenna czy Bridget?" Odpowiadają, że Briget. Paige mówi dalej, że prawdopodobnie Shana nie żyje, a Sydney pyta "kim są ci ludzie?" Paige wyjaśnia, że Jenna jest niewidomą dziewczyna, która chodzi do Rosewood, a ona i Shana prawdopodobnie były parą. Emily wyjaśnia Sydney dlaczego nie ma dobrych stosunków z Jenną. Potem widzimy ja Sydney wychodzi z samochodu prowadząc Jenne. Podchodzą do stolika przy którym siedzi Mona. Wszystkie trzy rozmawiają o Kłamczuchach i o tym jak źle byli traktowani przez Ali. 'The Silence of E. Lamb' Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna i Ali rozmawiają w damskiej toalecie. Kiedy Alison zostaje w niej sama z jednej z kabin wychodzi Sydney, podchodzi do ALison i mówi "śliczny szalik". Emily podchodzi do szafki Sydney i obie rozmawiają o szczurze który zosatł podrzucony Paige do szafki. Sydney rozmawia z Hanna w Brew. Proponuje jej podwózkę do domu, ale ta odmawia kiedy widzi Caleba. 'Scream For Me' 'March of Crimes' 'How the 'A' Stole Christmas' |-|Sezon 7= 'The DArkest Knight' 'Hold Your Piece' 'Power Play''' Występowanie (10/160) Sezon 5 (7/25) * Surfing the Aftershocks * Thrown From The Ride * Miss Me x100 * The Silence of E. Lamb * Scream For Me * March of Crimes * How the 'A' Stole Christmas Sezon 6 (3/20) * The DArkest Knight * Hold Your Piece * Power Play Nawigacja Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów